Make Me Stronger
by Megz and Emz
Summary: What if it wasn't just four children in the prophecy? What if there were four more? When Jack, Megan, Sarah, Michael, and Emily go to Narnia, things get... Confusing. Somehow, Sarah takes the Witch's throne and now will do anything to keep the four sons if Adam and four daughters of Eve to stop her. Slight Edmund/OC *Rated T for character death*
1. Emily Finds A Wardrobe

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Chronicles of Narnia.

* * *

So...

What if...

Four children, two boys and three girls, met another group of children, who almost had the same amount of children: Two boys and two girls... In a magical land inside of a Wardrobe.

Ironically enough, in both groups, the eldest is a boy the age of fourteen, the second oldest girl the age of thirteen, then boy at the age of eleven, and the youngest, who is a girl at age ten.

One of the few differences was that in one group, there was another girl, the age of twelve. The other was... One group was from _1940_, and the other was from _2013_.

XxXxX

Emily POV

Its New years eve!

Me and my friends Sarah, Jack, Michael and my sister Megan, were waiting for midnight to strike.

"I'm SOOOO bored" Sarah complained, fiddling with her Ipod.

"Deal with it Sarah, Its only nine." Megan sighed.

"Oh, Shut up Megzilla." Sarah hissed.

"Well, you shut up Sarah Desert!" Megan shot back.

"How about a game of hide and seek? PLEASE?" I begged when Jack gave me an annoyed look.

"Well I guess.1,2,3..." Megan started to count. Sarah groaned, and I grinned before running off. I ran to hide in the best hiding place ever, the curtains. But Sarah had already took that place. She sneered. I ran upstairs to my mom's closet, there was only a few seconds to spare. I closed the door and went back slowly, backwards into the depths of the closet. I kept on going back when suddenly, I felt my snow crunch under my bare foot. I gasped.

Slowly, I turned around, and my eyes widened when I saw a beautiful, snowy forest.

"No one'll ever believe me when I tell them I found this place." I whispered to myself, smiling. I stepped forward, and the cold snow touched my foot again.

For some reason, the cold snow felt good on my feet. So I began walking.

Best. Hiding. Place. EVER!

I looked back at the closet, and I could see light seeping in through the door from my mom's room. I smiled and I rubbed my arms from the cold before walking.

The edges of my pants got wet from the snow, and it was annoying. But I kept walking.

Suddenly I came across a girl and a... Satyr? From Percy Jackson? Satyr or faun... One of them. But DEFINITELY NOT from Percy Jackson.

The girl looked around my age, and she wore old-fashion clothes. I smiled. "Hi!"

The girl smiled back. "Hello!" She held out her hand. "My name is Lucy Pevensie."

I shook it. "Emily Williamson." I looked at the faun/satyr. "And you are...?"

"Tumnus." He said.

"Are you a satyr? ... Or faun?" I asked. He nodded. I grinned. "Pleased to meet you, Mr Tumnus!"

"Do you want to join us for tea?" Lucy asked.

"My pleasure" I said. I followed Lucy to Mr Tumnus's house. I had a great time there! After a few hours, I decided to go home because I might have spent too much time and my sister and my friends might have been waiting for me. I said goodbye to mr Tumnus and Lucy and went back to the wardrobe. I opened the door. "I'm back! I'm back!" I yelled.

"SHHHH! Megan's coming!" Sarah hissed. Too late. Megan had found us. Sarah glared at me.

"Found you!" Megan sang.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" I asked.

"DUH! Of course she was! Thats the point of the game!" Sarah said, annoyed.

"But I was in Narnia! I met Lucy and mr Tumnus!" I protested.

Sarah, Megan, Jack and Michael all snorted. "Well, THATS TOTALLY IS TRUE!" Sarah said in a sarcastic way. The others all agreed.

"It was true!" I said. I went downstairs to play by myself. I heard Sarah laughing. I ignored her.


	2. Sarah's Secret

Disclaimer: We only own our OCs.

* * *

Sarah POV

I sighed, fiddling with my iPod once again. It was still only 9:30, and no one wanted to do anything.

Emily, or, as I call her; 'That annoying little brat', had gone downstairs to spend time on her own.

"Anyone have any ideas on what to do?" Megan asked, also looking bored.

Everyone shook their heads in response.

"...Do you want to go get the adults and play mothia?" Michael spoke up.

I sighed. "One, it's Mofia, not 'Mothia'. And two, no. I don't like that game."

"Fine then." Jack stood up. "We'll go play, and you can stay here and be bored."

"Uh, no way! I'm not gonna stay here and do nothing until eleven." I growled, wishing I could use my powers to make them all my minions.

Megan smirked. "Okay, fine. You can go help my mom with the Fondue. And, if you're lucky, you'll get to clean the house." She, Jack, and Michael laughed.

"Shut up." I mumbled, leaving the room.

I was going to go into the closet and take a video pretending I was Emily skipping through this 'lovely forest of clothing'. I snickered at the thought.

I walked into Mr and Mrs Williamson's room and noticed the closet door shut. Emily.

I smirked and followed her inside.

I opened the door and began teasing her. "Emily! It's Lucy! I'm going to go have tea with Mr Tumnus and skip through a forest of coats! Like the idea?"

I received no response. "Emily?" I called.

I walked towards the back of the wardrobe. I turned around, but kept backing up. "Emily!"

Suddenly I fell backwards and landed on something cold. Was it...?... No... It can't be.. It was snow!

I gasped and scrambled to my feet. I was in the forest. "Oh my god." I whispered.

I walked around a little bit until I heard sleigh bells. I turned and saw a sleigh being pulled by reindeer slide past me. I noticed inside there was a woman wearing a crown. I could only suspect she was Queen.

"Your Majesty... Your Majesty!" I called. The sleigh stopped. The woman stood up and turned to face me.

"What do you want, daughter of Eve?" She asked.

I scoffed. "I'm no daughter of Eve. I'm a-"

Just then a dwarf jumped out of the sleigh. "Do not speak to the Queen like that you ugly little hag!"

"Ginnabrik!" The Queen called. The dwarf stopped. "Wait." She turned to me. "What are you?"

I blinked. "My kind doesn't have a name. But I can do this..." I turned into a snow leopard, then turned back. "... And this..." I pointed at a tree, and the shape of a face appeared in the tree. "You called?" The tree asked. I snapped my fingers and the face disappeared.

The Queen smiled and the dwarf just stared. "Well, dear, do you want to come sit with me? You seem like a lovely girl."

I grinned. "Of course, my queen."

I hopped into the sleigh and wrapped her coat around my shoulders. "So... Tell me about your powers."

"Well, when I was five, I was at a zoo. I went to the arctic exhibit, and saw the snow leopards. I stared at them for such a long time, and then suddenly I was a snow leopard. I had to change back quickly because everyone panicked." I said.

She laughed. "That would've been entertaining to watch."

I nodded. "Then I tried different things. I could speak to animals... Well, where I come from, they don't talk, so... I could understand them. Then I could stare at things and they would move without my touch. I could clap my hands and my school assignment would write itself... And I always got it perfect."

She smiled. "What is your name, dear?"

"Sarah."

"Well, Sarah, how would you like it if you came to my castle and helped me rule... Maybe, one day, become Queen of Narnia."

I had no idea what Narnia was, but I nodded. "Of course." I laughed. "Then I'd lock Jack, Meg, Michael, and Emily in the prison and they'd pay for their idiocy!"

"Who?"

"My friends... Well, enemies." I said.

"And are they... Your kin?" She asked.

"No. And if you agree with my idea that they should be locked up, then it'll please both of us when Emily leads them here... And either way, I'll convince Michael onto our side." I smirked. "I must be off, your majesty, I will be back with them soon."

Then I sprinted back towards the closet.


	3. So Emily Was Right

Disclaimer: We do not own Narnia.

* * *

Megan POV

I walked around the circle as we played Mofia. I got to be 'God', so I got to pick the Mofia and the Detective.

"One tap Mofia, two tap, Detective. One tap Mofia, two tap Detective..."

I tapped Michael on the head once, and he frowned. I walked for another thirty second before tapping Mrs Smith on the head twice. I walked back to my seat. "Mofia, open y-"

Suddenly Emily burst into the room. "MEGAN! MICHAEL! JACK! COME HERE!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Emily, we're kind of busy right now-"

"NO! PLEASE!"

I sighed. "Fine."

Just then Sarah appeared. "You called?"

Emily led us away from the living room into the kitchen.

"I went to Narnia again!" Emily whispered.

I sighed. "Emily, you must've fallen asleep when you-"

"No! Megan listen! I saw Mr Tumnus! I saw Lucy! They're all there!" Emily said, her voice rising slightly. "Come, I'll show you!"

Sarah looked like she'd had enough, though I noticed she looked like she had been outside... There were snowflakes in her hair, and her nose and ears were red. "Emily, can you do me a favour?" Emily looked at her questioningly. "SHUT UP ABOUT THIS NARNIA PLACE! IT ISN'T REAL! DEAL WITH IT!"

Tears formed in Emily's eyes and I slapped Sarah in the arm.

Sarah growled at me, before grabbing Michael's arm and running in a diffrent direction.

"Sarah, where are you going?" I called before we all followed her.

"Um, none of your business." Sarah said, turning red. We all followed her headed into my Mom's closet. We crept behind her. Just then, Michael fell out of the closet, onto the floor.

"SARAHS EVIL! FOLLOW ME!" He yelled. He went into the closet, again. We followed him into the deep, dark closet. All of a sudden I saw a forest, covered in snow!

"Told you so!" Emily teased all of us.

"I'm so sorry Em." I apologized and hugged her. As an apology, I and others agreed to go see Lucy and Mr Tumnus, then go see what Sarah was up to. Emily lead the way.

When we went inside, Mr Tumnus and Lucy were gone! Mr Tumnus's house was a mess.

"Someone kidnapped him!" Emily said sadly, pointing to a note that read "HELP! I've been kidnapped by the white witch! Mr Tumnus"

Emily and us thought we could look for Sarah AND Mr Tumnus at the same time.

"She went off on a carriage with this white-dressed woman with a crown, they gave me cake. I felt all wozy and dizzy, so Sarah told me to get a glass from Megan's and Emily's house, so I did." Michael explained. We all thought Sarah was probably with the White Witch, where Mr Tumnus was kidnapped. We walked out of Mr Tumnus's house and set off. Its a good thing that Emily knows Narnia so well. If she didn't, we would be SOOOOOOOO lost! It was starting to become night, so we seached for a place to stay and sleep. We came across a beavers dam.

"This will be good enough." Jack finally said. In mid-sentence, a beaver came out of the dam.

"Aww! Your so cute!" Emily cooded at the beaver.

"Why thank you young girl." The beaver replied, surprising all of us. I almost fainted.

"Y-you can t-t-talk?" I said finally.

"Well are you nuts? Of corase I can!" The beaver said.

"Do you mind if we stay here for the night?" Emily asked polietly.

"Of course! Come in, nobody wants to be out where the wolves are." The beaver opened the door and they all went in the beaver dam.


End file.
